thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
And the City of Light
"And the City of Light" is the ninth episode of the first season of The Librarians. It aired on January 18, 2015. Synopsis A missing-person investigation uncovers what appears to be an alien invasion in a small rural town. Cast Main Cast *Rebecca Romijn as Eve Baird *Christian Kane as Jacob Stone *Lindy Booth as Cassandra Cillian *John Kim as Ezekiel Jones *John Larroquette as Jenkins Guest Cast *Haley Webb as Mabel Collins *John J. Joseph as Victor Finch/Norman *Robynn Hayek as Diner Waitress *Brent Kublick as Possessed Man *Dennise Renae Larson as Mindy *Elizabeth A. Zimmerman as Possessed Woman Plot Someone in the outskirts of a city is looking for energy using a special pair of goggles. When putting on the goggles he sees people of light walking and looking at him. He panics and run away quickly. Running in the town he gets in his car when one of the residents asks him what is going on. He explains what he saw when they suddenly grab him and he starts to light up as he screams. At the Annex Ezekiel tries to convince the others that aliens exist. Jenkins says they do not exist and Eve is skeptical as Santa is real as well. Jacob says it reminds him off conspiracy theories. Cassandra says it would be unlikely earth would be the only planet with some form of life. The group goes to a town where a alien investigator went missing. Cassandra says Ezekiel is a UFO geek. Ezekiel mentions he would sell out the human race if some superior race would show up. Eve says she would break his bones if he does. The group splits up to look for weird stuff. Jacob meets Mabel who came from Paris and the two talk in French. Jacob flirts with her and learns she is the archivist. They go to the archive. Ezekiel mentions to Eve he kinda hoped for grain circles. Eve mentions the truck might have been moved. The two realize they are not alone and split up. Ezekiel finds a lamp post and sees Dr. Finch charging at him. Eve interferes and runs Finch into the lamp post. Eve then starts to disappear. The group is at the Annex where Jenkins says it is crazy that they managed to lose their guardian. He finds out that Eve is still on the planet. They question Mr. Finch who mentions he has no memory about what happened. Jacob talks to Mabel and says the archive is huge for a small town. They talk about family and how Mabel never left this town. Jacob mentions his new job makes him travel now while he never was far away from his home. Mabel says she wants to have memories from other places and have more experiences. Jacob decides to bring Mabel to the place they picked up weird signals. Cassandra says she does not understand why he brought her towards them. Jacob asks Mabel if she knows what the light pole does in the forest. Jenkins touches it and Eve suddenly appears for a second again. Mabel says there is something wrong and they are not librarians. Jacob asks her to trust him and they are here to help the town. Jenkins explains Eve got caught in some kind of energy field but he is not sure what. He gives them the goggles that allow them to see energy manifestations like Eve. Jacob goes to the archive, breaks in but gets caught by Mabel. The two decide to work together to find the correct books. Cassandra and Ezekiel follow the energy flow and Cassandra realizes it is a circuit. She tries to find the source. Ezekiel sees Eve through the goggles. She motions them to where they can find the energy source. Jacob and Mabel study the blueprints and Jacob mentions there might have been a town where lamps were. Eve leads Cassandra and Ezekiel to town and Ezekiel sees some people are glowing up. Jacob sees lamps and asks her what she is doing. She says she helps him if he will do the right thing. She explains there was a town build here before. Ezekiel follows Eve who points him towards people who are being taken over by energized human forms. He flees as they chase him and hits a lamp that stops them. Cassandra gets confronted by Finch and knocks him down after which she flees. Jacob explains to the group the town was invented by the founder of electricity. Cassandra shows a picture of 1915 were Mabel is on it. Mabel explains to them the lamp poles were prototypes for wireless electricity and when they were activated something went wrong and all the people in the city turned into invisible version of themselves. Mabel was in the control room and therefore became anchored in her body with a device. Ezekiel asks why they are in other bodies. They explain they took over bodies to work on creating a solution. They took Finch over because he was a stranger. The librarians talk about if they will help them. Ezekiel says stealing bodies is just wrong. Jacob says they should help them as it is horrible they can not participate like this. Cassandra says they have a 50 percent chance to get them back or the gas lamps will get destroyed and they will be gone. Jacob and Mabel talk and she says she stayed around as the gas laps are the only thing that keep her into this world. She mentions Jacob should travel as well as he had been held back while he likes architecture and art and could visit all kinds of places. He explains he felt obliged to run the family company and used it as an excuse to not do anything. The two end up kissing. They prepare the lamps as best as possible and then try to perform the process to bring them back. The process starts to become unstable and the place threatens to blow. Finch wants to take that risk and destroys the equipment to avoid Cassandra from stopping the process. The group frees Cassandra as Finch locked her up. Cassandra says the place is going to blow up if it does not work. The group realizes they have to stop it and Mabel agrees. They are unable to approach the generator but Jacob holds on to Mabel which grounds him so the electricity does not kill him. Ezekiel engages the body snatched citizens and keeps them off. Jacob and Mabel manage to get close enough to the generator and Mabel shuts it down which also removes the connection between the citizens and this world. The group sits together and they discuss if it could have worked. Eve came back but it was still unsure if the others would get back as well. Jenkins hands Eve a book in which she can make a note so that the future librarians will use another generator over 100 years again to bring the citizens back to this world. Cassandra and Ezekiel are about to take a drink however Jacob says he needs to go somewhere. He uses the door to go to Paris and looks at the pictures of Mabel as he enters the city. Media File:The Librarians 1x09 "And the City of Light" 1x10 "And the Loom of Fate" Promo (HD) Season Finale Trivia *"The City of Light" has for several hundred years been the nickname of Paris, originally for its role in the Age of Enlightenment and later because it was one of the first major European cities to embrace gas street lighting. External links *"And the City of Light" on TNT References ru:...и Город света